


In Shades Of Pink And Blue, You Shine

by huhyouexist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula cares, Banter, Canon Compliant, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, i know she does, neither of them know that yet, no beta we die like men, reciprocal, this is canon in my heart dont take it away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: Ty Lee's messes up, and fears what Azula will say when she finds out it was her.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	In Shades Of Pink And Blue, You Shine

Ty Lee didn’t  _ mean  _ to do it.

It was an accident. She had been distracted, thinking about other...things. Things she couldn’t talk about, and it had made her mess up.

And in the midst of a battle no less.

“Azula’s gonna kill me.” She mumbles, head down, watching her feet dangle over the edge of the cliff.

This hunt for the Avatar had certainly been a journey. Ty Lee’s almost glad she came, because it gave her a chance to explore the world outside the Fire Nation. Then she remembered Azula’s presence at the circus, what she had made Ty Lee endure, and it all came flooding back.

She wasn’t safe here. She wasn’t here by choice, even if she had the illusion of when. 

Both her and Mai are prisoners to Azula, albeit freer than others. 

That’s where the problem lied. Even with all of this fear, and the lies that Azula spat from her mouth, Ty Lee still managed to harbor feelings for the girl.

Talk about a poor choice.

But like she said, she didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did. One day, she’s sitting alone with Azula, the dying embers of the fire as a backdrop, and the next she’s admiring just how beautiful the Princess is, and realizing how much she’d like to kiss her.

So yeah, to say she was distracted was an understatement. 

Azula just looked so good in battle. The fire in her eyes was unbridled, and the skills she presented were unmatched by even The Avatar himself.

During one such instant, Ty Lee caught too caught up in the moment, and allowed a misstep. A misstep that let Katara entrap her in ice and let the rest of the gaang blow up their ship. And while Azula herself may have not seen it, Mai was right there next to her, so she was sure to find out. Mai didn’t like pinning the blame on herself, she gave credit where credit was due. Even the bad ones.

_ Snap! _

Ty Lee hears the branch break in the distance, and the brunette can already feel her heartbeat picking up. She knew exactly who was coming to see her. The footsteps were too confident to be anyone else's.

Sure enough, Azula takes a seat beside her, sitting criss cross with her hands placed dutifully at her kneecaps.

An audible sigh leaves the Princess. “So, do you want to tell me just what happened, or are we going to sit here and stare at the trees?”

Ty Lee thinks over her options, and decides the former was probably her best bet. “...I got distracted. Sorry.”

“Sorry is not going to bring back an Empire Class battleship, Ty Lee. I want an explanation.”

Ty Lee knows she does, but she can’t give her one. Giving Azula an answer would be confessing her feelings and that was  _ definitely  _ not going to happen. 

“My aura’s been off.” Ty Lee tries. “I haven’t been meditating enough.”

Azula scoffs. “You know I don’t believe in any of that. Come on, what’s the real reason?”

“That is the reason!” Ty Lee exclaims, not quite shouting but a little frustrated at the knowledge that Azula doesn’t believe in auras. Upon seeing the demeaning look in Azula’s eyes through, Ty Lee shrivels inward, facing forward. “Why aren’t you mad?”

“What?” Azula asks. 

“I lost you the chance to catch The Avatar. You should be yelling at me.”

“Don’t mistake my lack of emotion for not caring. I’m very mad at you for wasting our opportunity, but yelling at you will not get you out of this apparent funk you are having.” Azula explains. 

“But you yelled at Mai once.”

“That is because she was being an imbecile.” Azula retorts. “I know for a fact you aren’t as stupid as you try to make everyone believe you are, so there I know there is something bothering you.”

“I don’t try to look stupid.” Ty Lee mumbles. She really didn’t, but apparently that’s how the world viewed genuinely nice people these days. The benefit of the doubt was considered idiotic.

Azula, who had been quiet, but Ty Lee can definitely feel her eyes on her, finally says, “What’s wrong?”

Ty Lee is shocked at how genuine the concern sounds. Looking at her, Ty Lee sees the swirls of blue and violets surrounding Azula. There’s no hint to a usually red or black aura that Azula seemed to so proudly display when she lied.

She sees the faintest hints of pink too.

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind.” Ty Lee whispers, not taking her eyes off the colors, determined to see how Azula’s ever changing mood shifted depending on her answers.

“What if I ordered you to tell me?”

The pink slowly grew. She was being playful in her answers, not cruel.

Ty Lee smiles, deciding to see what would happen if she shot back. “I’m afraid you’d have to arrest me, because I still won’t tell, Princess.”

“What a shame.” Azula sighs, moving to lean back on her hands. “And you were my best operative too.”

Ty Lee, although she should be saddened by the fact that Azula only thinks of her as another pawn in her game, still giggles. “Thanks, Azula. I feel better.”

“Good, because we really can’t afford another failure like this. My Father is growing tired of lending me resources that we seem to keep destroying.”

“Right.” Ty Lee says. “We really need to stop doing that.”

Azula chuckles, and stands up. “Then we better get to work on our next plan.”

Ty Lee watches her go, and for all her efforts, can’t find it within herself to write the girl off as the villain.

She’s cruel, and she’s manipulative. She’s sadistic, and could kill Ty Lee in a second if she wished. But she’s kind, and hardworking. She never gives up, and is logical when making plans. She uses her advantages well and covers their weaknesses where it’s needed. 

And while some may see that as Azula just being a smart leader, Ty Lee sees it differently.

She cares, no matter how hard she tries to hide it. 

Azula could never hide it from Ty Lee. Her aura was too vibrant for that. 

It was funny, in a way. The princess, for however hard she tried to hide her feelings behind walls after walls, never thought to take her aura into account. Mostly because she didn’t believe in it.

Ty Lee knew when she was lying, and she knew when she was being genuine. She knew when she was angry, and she knew when she was sad. She was so emotional, constantly changing with every passing second, but no one else realizes it because the Princess’s mask was so well put together.

Maybe that’s why she hasn’t given up on Azula yet.

She could see things in Azula that others thought didn’t exist.

Maybe that's why she was falling in love with her too.


End file.
